Secrets Are Secrets
by JAWzSHARkGIRl
Summary: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend. Will it end up costing them their friendship?  M for language and Ritsu x Mio
1. Chapter One

Hey there party people!

Majority of you guys will most likely skip this part and just read the actual story.

Totally fine.

You suck.

Just kidding.

Anyway for those very few people who actually do read this part, you have my respect.

Statues should be built in your honor.

Brief background on the characters and manga

Ritsu: Brunette, typically wears a yellow headband, drummer, high school student (not sure what year)

Mio: Black hair, Shy, Base player, high school student (same year as Ritsu)

There are a few other characters mentioned who are in the Light Music Club (their band)

Mugi, Yui. (Note: I might not actually include these guys in this story)

So I do not own any of the following characters in this here story

They all belong to the person who created K-ON!

All events in this story are fictional (as far as I'm concerned)

Enjoy!

Oh and if I was unable to communicate this clearly in this story's description,

This here story contains themes of yuri (lesbianism, girl on girl, you get my point I hope)

So if you can't deal with such themes then I highly suggest not reading this story.

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter One**_

_You know,_

_It's a little weird._

_I don't usually think this much about anything._

_I probably shouldn't be thinking about it. _

_Maybe it's normal..._

_But I doubt tha-_

"Ritsu!" The short haired brunette fell out of her chair in alarm. She had been rudely awoken from her dazed trance of deep thought.

"Jeeze Mio! Give me a heart attack will you?" The girl asked as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I've been talking to you for five minutes and you just sat there staring at me..."

The black haired girl looked away from her friend as a light blush crossed her face. Ritsu put her headband back in it's place as she sat back in her chair without a word.

"Ritsu? Are you okay? You seem a little differ-"

"I'm fine." The brunette looked down at her untouched tea cup which had been awaiting her lips for 15 minutes and granted it the sweet touch of her index finger around it's rim. Having known Ritsu since primary school, Mio knew her friend was hiding something from her.

"Ritsu, if you have something to tell me just say it. Everybody left." Ritsu hesitantly looked up from her cup and directed her gaze at her friend.

_Come on Ritsu just make up something understandable to say._

"I'm sorry it's just that for a while I've..." She hesitated, averting her eyes from the dark haired girl to focus on the fascinating china wear down in front of her.

_Don't do it Ritsu..._

"You've what? Everything alright?"

_If only you knew, you wouldn't have to ask me that Mio..._

"Yeha I'm fine it's just... I guess I've been feeling a little... Tired."

_Sleep depravation, that works. Nice save. _

Mio smiled at her best friend.

"Well should we get home to study so you can get to bed at a reasonable hour?" The tom-boyish girl faked a yawn and stood up out of her chair with a nod.

"Sounds good. Wait does that mean I can study with you tonight?" The brunette asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

_Did I just sound excited? _

_Of course! it's because I get all the answers from the test!_

_Why would it be anything else...?_

"Sure if you want. I just want you to make sure you get enough sleep so you won't be in this weird daze anymore." Ritsu gave the girl a half smile as they put away their dishes and grabbed their things.


	2. Chapter Two

_Is it considered talking to yourself if it takes place inside your head?_

_Well I'm pretty sure it's normal._

_I wonder if there are people out there who can read everything I am thinking?_

_Maybe that one isn't so normal to wonder about._

_Wouldn't it be cool though?_

**Recap**: (incase you forgot what happened)

**Chapter One**: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend.

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_I feel weird._

_It's like there are two sides of me telling me what I should do._

_One part says that I shouldn't tell her,_

_The other says I should._

_I want to listen to the other part._

_But what if I tell her?_

_What if she never wants to talk to me again?_

_What if she feels the same?_

*Ritsu mentally slaps herself in the face*

_Stupid. _

_That would never happen. _

_Ever._

"Ritsu? You wanna talk?" The brunette eased back into reality as the cold winter air blew past her hair and presented her every breath to her. She hadn't noticed that she'd been so deep in her thoughts once again.

"Yeha sure. Sorry I've been so preoccupied." Ritsu said as she threw her scarf back over her shoulder to cover her mouth.

"It's so cold outside." The black haired girl said trying to make a conversation out of their awkward silence.

"Yeha it is."

_Damn it Ritsu! _

_Can't you think of something better to say?_

_Theres a dark room._

_I'm inside it._

_At least I think I am._

_Can't see myself _

_But why else would I be able to see this room?_

_Wait._

_What's that?_

_A door opens._

_Theres a light._

_I think I see a person._

_I can't see her face._

_She walks into the room._

_A light shines down on me._

_Its blinding._

_I'm leaning against a wall._

_I can't move anything._

_But I don't panic._

_Some how I trust her._

_She looks down at me._

_The room gets fuzzy._

_Everything is blurry._

_She's siting on me._

_Leaning into me._

_Her finger runs down my lips._

_Down my chest._

_I wake up._

A blush crossed the black haired girl's face as her friend finished explaining her reoccurring dream.

"And the weirdest part is that it's a girl. I mean isn't that supposed to only happen if your a...lesbian? ...Mio?"

"Sorry." She snapped out of her daze. She'd been so caught up in listening to the drummer's dream.

"Come on Mio! I need help! How are you supposed to help me decode this cryptic dream if your not even paying attention!" The brown haired girl released a frustrated groan from her lips and fell face first onto her friend's pillow.

_These sheets smell so sweet..._

"Well maybe it's about someone you like."

"But I didn't get to see her face." The black haired girl thought for a moment, placing her finger to her lips.

"But you said you felt like you could trust her, like you knew her really well."

_Why do I feel so warm? _

The brunette snuggled into the pillow.

"Can you think of anyone you... Know that well?"

"The only person I can trust more than anyone else is you Mio." A silence filled the room as the calm words rang through the black haired girl's head. Ritsu, not even realizing the weight of her statement, continued to indulge in the seemingly intoxicating scent of her close friend's bed sheets. Mio, however, was frozen in place. Thoughts flooded into her head, filling her mind with images of the drummer's reoccurring dream, only this time her face was in place of the shadowy figure.

Walking into the room.

Staring down at Ritsu tied to the wall.

Sitting on her.

Leaning into her.

Running her fingers down her lips.

Down her chest...

Then she shook the thought out of her head. It couldn't happen. Girls aren't supposed to do those sorts of things with each other.

"R-Ritsu?" The blushing base player choked out as she tried to calm herself back down.

"Mmm...?" Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Imaginary claws ran down her back, provoking her even further into her intoxication.

_Why am I so... Hot?_

The brunette gathered herself together and rolled over onto her back.

Then something happened.

Something that had been growing for over 15 years.

Had finally reached it's peak.

"R-Ritsu I-" In one swift moment, the brunette's head flew off the pillow and their lips met, interrupting whatever words were to emerge from the base player's mouth. Her eyes widened as the brunette pressed her soft, sweet lips against hers. Mio's eyes slowly closed, easing into the need of her friend as she accepted the begging tongue into her lips. The two lips then tore apart, gasping for air as their owners stared deep into each others eyes.

"Mio..." The brunette's headband had fallen off in the process of their kiss and her bangs came to rest on either side of her flushed, dazed face. Inside her body hormones raged, her heart raced, and her breath was short.

_I want that again..._

"Ritsu..."


	3. Chapter Three

So... Last chapter was a little intense there huh?

Well I'm glad you liked it (if you did)

I'm not going to give you any spoilers before I start.

I refuse to do something so low.

But I shall warn those who have sensitive ears

That there is a little bit of vulgar language in here.

Sorry I had to.

But don't worry it's only in Ritsu's head.

Oh and sorry this chapter is a little short.

The only reason the first part of this chapter wasn't in chapter 2

Is because I like making cliffhangers.

Maybe if I feel like it I'll give Ritsu another crazy dream in the next chapter...

Oh and thanks to djyxa for writing my first review on this story

Here's your daily dose of Mitsu 3

**Recap**:

**Chapter One**: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend.

**Chapter Two**: The two go to Mio's house to study. Ritsu describes a cryptic dream to Mio (which is what she was hiding) about a mystery woman whom she has feelings for. Mystery woman ends up being Mio and Ritsu gets a little heated and accidentally kisses Mio.

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"We can't do this..." The black haired girl's head fell down to her chest, her words almost unheard.

"What Mio? What did you sa-"

"I said we can't do this!" A sword, a bus, and a train pierced through the brunette's heart as her eyes widened.

"Girls aren't supposed to do this! It's not real! It can't be!" The base player ran into her bathroom, her eyes filled with tears as she slammed the door shut. A single breath escaped the brunette's lips that she had been holding in. Without another word she picked up her textbooks and her bag and left her friend's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

_Mio._

_What do I say?_

"Mio I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry."

"But I-"

"If theres anybody here who should be sorry it's me. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Mio..."

The black haired girl is speaking but her mouth only emits a beeping sound.

The brunette shot out of bed.

She turned her head to the side only to be greeted by the object that had interrupted her dream.

_An alarm clock?_

_Seriously?_

She reached over to it and shut it off.

A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her face through her hands.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

_I hate all these fucking dreams!_

_Why would you fucking torture me?_

Ritsu looks over at the alarm clock again.

"Well at least it's the weekend so I don't have to go to school."


	4. Chapter Four

The writer rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Hey uh... Sorry about that whole ruining of the moment thing there at the beginning of chapter 3."

She grins widely and laughs nervously.

"No hard feelings...

Right?"

**Recap:**

**Chapter One**: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend.

**Chapter Two**: The two go to Mio's house to study. Ritsu describes a cryptic dream to Mio (which is what she was hiding) about a mystery woman whom she has feelings for. Mystery woman ends up being Mio and Ritsu gets a little heated and accidentally kisses Mio.

**Chapter Three**: Mio breaks down after the kiss, giving Ritsu an explanation that they can't be together because they are both girls. Ritsu goes home and has another dream about Mio where they forgive each other. But alas, it is only another silly dream and nothing more. At least it's the weekend...

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter 4**_

(FYI: I'm writing like this to show Ritsu's emotion)

Days passed.

Things went on as usual.

But not quite.

Ritsu went though her days like a mindless zombie.

She woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast (if she could), and left for school.

The brunette had cleverly planned out her schedule to avoid her best friend at all costs.

But there was one thing she hadn't planned for,

The Light Music Club's winter concert.

There was no way she could skip it.

But she'd see Mio.

She couldn't.

The drummer slowly opened the club room door and put on the most normal face she could manage to pull of. Yui was practicing with Azusa and Mugi was doing something to her keyboard.

_Good._

_But where's-_

"Ritsu." A voice came from behind the brunette that tore open a freshly cut wound inside her heart. She spun around to face the girl.

"Mio..." Color drained from the drummer's face.

"Ritsu I-"

"Please Mio I can't live like this anymore.."

"But you don't have to Rit-"

"We can't be friends anymore!"

The whole room grew quiet as the short haired brunette ran past her friend with tears in her eyes.

Mio, just stood there.

Frozen in place.

Torn between two decisions.

Her legs became weak.

She fell to the floor.

And fainted.

Azusa: "Mio-sempi!"

Mio: "Are you okay?"

Yui: "I wonder what they were talking about?"

Azusa: "That's not important Yui-sempi!"

Mugi: "Azusa, it might be vital information."

Azusa: "I guess your right."

Yui: "Mio?"

Azusa: "I think she fainted."

Mugi: "Oh my, this isn't good at all. We can't possibly preform without the two of them."


	5. Chapter Five

So I guess I should probably clear this up but

They did actually cancel the club's winter concert.

I can't remember if they actually preform during the winter in the manga.

I just made that up.

Just informing you of that.

Yup.

Oh and I promise I will finish this story.

Also, a generous reviewer pointed out to me that base should be bass

Haha Aren't I a smart one

And this is exactly why I play guitar and not bass

**Recap:**

**Chapter One**: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend.

**Chapter Two**: The two go to Mio's house to study. Ritsu describes a cryptic dream to Mio (which is what she was hiding) about a mystery woman whom she has feelings for. Mystery woman ends up being Mio and Ritsu gets a little heated and accidentally kisses Mio.

**Chapter Three**: Mio breaks down after the kiss, giving Ritsu an explanation that they can't be together because they are both girls. Ritsu goes home and has another dream about Mio where they forgive each other. But alas, it is only another silly dream and nothing more. At least it's the weekend...

**Chapter Four**: Ritsu attempts to avoid Mio but fails when she realizes that the band has a concert to play. As she tries to sneak into the band room she comes face to face with Mio. Mio tries to apologize to Ritsu but Ritsu tells her that they can no longer be friends. Ritsu runs out in tears and Mio faints. The club ends up canceling their concert.

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_How did this happen?_

_How could I have let this happen?_

_It's my fault._

_Why did I kiss her?_

_I'm straight._

_Or am I?_

_No she was right._

_Girls aren't meant to be together._

_But I want to see her._

_But I don't want her to yell at me again._

_I can't deal with that pain again._

"_Why am I so stupid!_"

"Your not stupid Ritsu." The brunette looked up from her wet hands that she had been crying into.

"Mugi! I'm sorry I stormed out of the club ro-"

"You don't need to explain to me Ritsu, I know exactly what happened." The drummer looked confused.

"But how?"

"I've known for a long time that this was bound to happen to you two sooner or later. I could see it building up inside you." Ritsu was shocked.

_I'm I that obvious?_

"I don't know what your talking about Mugi."

"Don't worry, theres no need to try and hide it, you can tell me what happened."

Ritsu let out a sigh.

"I kissed her."

A smile crossed Mugi's face.

Once again Ritsu was left confused.

"Mugi your-"

"Oh don't mind me!"

"But I kissed Mio."

"Yes, yes you did."

"But isn't that bad?"

"Well you like her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

_Did I just say that?_

_Oh well I guess I can't keep denying it._

"Well then just tell her you like her. She likes you and you like her so why is that so bad?"

The brunette looked up in shock as the blond haired keyboard player just smiled at her.

_I guess she's right._

_Maybe I should just talk to Mio._

Ritsu got up from the floor and hugged her blond haired friend.

"Thank you Mugi! I'm going to go talk to Mio right now!"

The drummer let go of the girl and headed out the door.

"Just make sure you tell me what happens tonight." Mugi said just out of her hearing range as she waved goodbye to her friend.


	6. Chapter Six

So here we are.

Chapter 6.

I'm thinking I might just end it with something cheesy.

Either that or something really raunchy.

Considering the fact that I've already rated this M I might as well make it a little raunchy.

Why not right?

Hehe.

Maybe I will.

**Recap:**

**Chapter One**: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend.

**Chapter Two**: The two go to Mio's house to study. Ritsu describes a cryptic dream to Mio (which is what she was hiding) about a mystery woman whom she has feelings for. Mystery woman ends up being Mio and Ritsu gets a little heated and accidentally kisses Mio.

**Chapter Three**: Mio breaks down after the kiss, giving Ritsu an explanation that they can't be together because they are both girls. Ritsu goes home and has another dream about Mio where they forgive each other. But alas, it is only another silly dream and nothing more. At least it's the weekend...

**Chapter Four**: Ritsu attempts to avoid Mio but fails when she realizes that the band has a concert to play. As she tries to sneak into the band room she comes face to face with Mio. Mio tries to apologize to Ritsu but Ritsu tells her that they can no longer be friends. Ritsu runs out in tears and Mio faints. The club ends up canceling their concert.

**Chapter Five**: Ritsu is in tears and Mugi comes to comfort her. In the process of comforting her Mugi solves Ritsu's problem and Ritsu realizes what she must do. Oh yeha and Mugi does that "I've seen something beautiful today.." thing.

Oh my goodness gracious

It's...

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Ritsu closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

The room was empty.

Almost empty.

Her attention fell on the sleeping figure that lay on the couch, still unconscious.

The other club members had hoped she would wake up soon so they had left her.

They knew Ritsu would be back.

"Mio...?" The brunette kept her distance as she inched towards her friend.

_Damn it Mio!_

_She looks so cute when she's asleep!_

The tomboyish girl could feel her face flush as the sleeping bass player's lips released a soft moan.

_This is too much..._

_I feel like I could just-_

"Mmm..." The black haired girl's eyes fluttered open. They focused themselves on the figure looking down at them.

"Hey Mio."

"Hey Ritsu."

"Listen I wanted to say I'm sorry for-"

The brunette was interrupted, as if for pay back, and their lips met once again.

The bass player didn't need an apology. All she needed was her friend.

Mio wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders as the drummer slid her hips against hers.

Their kiss broke in a mess of breathless heat.

"I love you Ritsu. I'm sorry for lashing out at you that night. I really shouldn't have. You came to me with a secret and I-"

"It's okay Mio don't worry about it. That last kiss just made up for everything." Ritsu said with a smile.

"Mind giving me another by any chance?" A giggle escaped the bassist's lips as she placed another kiss on her new girlfriend's lips.

"Aren't you forgetting something Ritsu?"

"Hmm? ... Right!" In one swoop the tomboyish girl managed to move the black haired girl on top of the table. Her face flushed as the brunette whispered breathlessly into her ear the words she had been holding back for too long.

"I love you too Mio." The bassist moaned as she felt the girl's warm breath invade her ear.

"And to prove it..." She placed a teasingly light kiss down along her love's neck as each breath deprived word escaped her hungry lips.

"I will make you..."

"Feel..."

"Amazing."

A gasp escaped the tall black haired girl's lips as she felt a tongue run up her tender neck.


	7. Chapter Seven

For once in my life I have managed to avoid extreme raunchiness in my stories

Wow.

I sort feel accomplished.

Any who

The real reason I didn't write it is because I just don't feel like it

I pretty much wrote this story in just one day

Cause If I hadn't it probably would have not gotten finished

So your welcome.

**Recap:**

**Chapter One**: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend.

**Chapter Two**: The two go to Mio's house to study. Ritsu describes a cryptic dream to Mio (which is what she was hiding) about a mystery woman whom she has feelings for. Mystery woman ends up being Mio and Ritsu gets a little heated and accidentally kisses Mio.

**Chapter Three**: Mio breaks down after the kiss, giving Ritsu an explanation that they can't be together because they are both girls. Ritsu goes home and has another dream about Mio where they forgive each other. But alas, it is only another silly dream and nothing more. At least it's the weekend...

**Chapter Four**: Ritsu attempts to avoid Mio but fails when she realizes that the band has a concert to play. As she tries to sneak into the band room she comes face to face with Mio. Mio tries to apologize to Ritsu but Ritsu tells her that they can no longer be friends. Ritsu runs out in tears and Mio faints. The club ends up canceling their concert.

**Chapter Five**: Ritsu is in tears and Mugi comes to comfort her. In the process of comforting her Mugi solves Ritsu's problem and Ritsu realizes what she must do. Oh yeha and Mugi does that "I've seen something beautiful today.." thing.

**Chapter Six**: Ritsu goes back to the band room to apologize to Mio who is still unconscious. When Mio wakes up Ritsu tries to say sorry but Mio kisses her. Mio then confesses to Ritsu and apologizes for yelling at her a few nights ago. Ritsu then also confesses her love to Mio.

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter 7**_

A yawn escaped the tired lips of a tangled haired brunette.

The room was dark and she couldn't see.

_Morning?_

_Where am I?_

_Home?_

_Was it..._

_Just a dream?_

She rolled over onto her side and felt the space around her.

_Nobody._

_It was.._

_A dream._

The door to the room opened, letting in light into the pool of darkness, and just as it did so, it closed.

The figure switches on a light. Ritsu cowers, her eyes not adjusted to the new light source above her.

Taking advantage of Ritsu's disadvantage, the figure sits on her lap.

Leans into her.

_I can't move!_

_What is this?_

Whispers into her ear.

"It's not a dream anymore..."


	8. Chapter Eight

Damn me and my weak heart

Giving into what people want

*sigh*

I do this for you guys though

So your welcome

Have your raunchiness

And you will like it

Haha

Oh and I was rereading the story

Theres a HUGE typo in Chapter 4

It's really stupid

After Mio faints,

For some reason she

Gets back up and asks herself

If she's okay.

That was supposed to say Mugi

I was a little dazed when I wrote that chapter so

Sorry guys

And I promise I'll go back and change

Any sort of typos I've put in otherwise

It's just I wanted to submit it before I went to bed

So you guys could read it

And then I'd do spelling errors and stuff

Later.

**Recap:**

**Chapter One**: Ritsu has been a little too deep in her thoughts which is worrying Mio. She has some sort of secret she isn't planning on telling her friend.

**Chapter Two**: The two go to Mio's house to study. Ritsu describes a cryptic dream to Mio (which is what she was hiding) about a mystery woman whom she has feelings for. Mystery woman ends up being Mio and Ritsu gets a little heated and accidentally kisses Mio.

**Chapter Three**: Mio breaks down after the kiss, giving Ritsu an explanation that they can't be together because they are both girls. Ritsu goes home and has another dream about Mio where they forgive each other. But alas, it is only another silly dream and nothing more. At least it's the weekend...

**Chapter Four**: Ritsu attempts to avoid Mio but fails when she realizes that the band has a concert to play. As she tries to sneak into the band room she comes face to face with Mio. Mio tries to apologize to Ritsu but Ritsu tells her that they can no longer be friends. Ritsu runs out in tears and Mio faints. The club ends up canceling their concert.

**Chapter Five**: Ritsu is in tears and Mugi comes to comfort her. In the process of comforting her Mugi solves Ritsu's problem and Ritsu realizes what she must do. Oh yeha and Mugi does that "I've seen something beautiful today.." thing.

**Chapter Six**: Ritsu goes back to the band room to apologize to Mio who is still unconscious. When Mio wakes up Ritsu tries to say sorry but Mio kisses her. Mio then confesses to Ritsu and apologizes for yelling at her a few nights ago. Ritsu then also confesses her love to Mio.

**Chapter Seven**: (Was a little cryptic so if you didn't get it I'll explain) Ritsu wakes up and the chapter is supposed to be like the dream she had told Mio about only this time it wasn't a dream. Ended with a perfect line "It's not a dream anymore...".

According to you guys chapter 7 wasn't enough,

So here comes...

_**Secrets Are Secrets**_

_**Chapter 8**_

(Thought I'd never give into this)

"Mio!" The brunette's eyes had adjusted to the light. "But I thought-"

"I figured maybe I'd make your dreams come true Ritsu." The two shared a smile.

_Mio..._

_Wait is she...?_

The brunette's face flushed as she realized the girl who was sitting on her had just emerged from the shower.

"Oh yeha I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd use your shower." The black haired bass player said as she smiled down at her drummer girl.

_You can use my shower any day,_

_What I can't stand is how your..._

_Naked..._

"You know Ritsu you should really wear your hair down more often."

_Come on Mio _

_Let me go_

_I can't stand this anymore_

"Mio... Please..." Said girl just giggled in response. She was working hard to tease her new girlfriend and she wasn't about to stop until she had her fun.

"Oh come on Ritsu. Don't you like being teased?"

Mio's nail traced down her chest.

_Oh god..._

_I can't stand this_

_I need to move!_

The black haired girl smiled and released her friend's wrists resulting in her immediately being pushed down.

"Only if I get to do this to you after." The tomboyish girl smirked as she held up the girl's neck. Her hungry lips grazed the soft skin followed by a warm tongue that seemed to tease every little nerve in her lover's body. Ripples of pleasure flooded through her torso as the short haired girl continued her every move.

"Ha!" A breathy moan escaped her lips as Ritsu moved further. The girl's teeth grazed and held onto a hard piece of flesh.

"Ritsu..." The black haired girl moaned out as she held the girl to her chest.

"Mmm...Aren't big breasts supposed to be less sensitive than smaller ones...?" Her wet tongue grazed teasingly over the first nipple as her hand and finger pleasured the second one. The bassist only let out a soft moan in response.

"Please Ritsu..." The brunette smirked and bit lightly down on the flesh between her lips, pinching the other mound with her fingers.

"You teased me so it's only fair if I do the same to you. That is... Unless your willing to beg me..."


End file.
